


Room For One More

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Regardless of the heavy moisture in the air, Tim felt his throat and mouth go dry as managed to make out Kon standing underneath the shower spray”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room For One More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pal).



__

“I’m home”

 

Tim waited for a reply to his greeting as he pulled his tie off with one hand, his eyes moving over open area of the apartment. He frowned slightly at the clear lack of his boyfriend popping up with a return greeting and moved into the living room where he could hear the soft sounds of the TV. He moved around the messy coffee table to grab the remote and quickly turned the television off.

 

With the noise cut off, a soft noise came to his ears. A smirk spread over his lips as he carefully walked into the bedroom and eyed the small pile of discarded clothes on the floor. _‘Oh for-‘Sighing_ to himself, Tim glanced at the attached bathroom (and the small cloud of steam which was pouring out) and wondered if Kon had realized that he was home. There was a good chance that perhaps Kon had not managed to hear him or his greeting over the sound of the water beating down on him.

 

The mental image which accompanied that thought made Tim’s breath catch in his throat. He swiftly peeled off his clothes, letting them join the t-shirt, jeans and boxer briefs on the floor. As quietly as he could manage, he sneaked into the adjoined bathroom (very glad that Kon had left the door open slightly instead of locking it), grateful for the slight cover that the cloud of steam would provide him. But his gratefulness was cut short as his view was obstructed by the very thing which granted him cover.

 

He started slightly as Kon’s eyes suddenly opened and turned slightly to regard him lazily. His gaze was heavy as he lazily smirked at Tim, “Hey.”

 

Tim’s voice was husky as he replied, “Hi.” He was now close enough to feel stray drops of water splatter against him as he nodded towards the shower and asked, “Room for one more?”

 

His large frame straightened slowly before he reached out to drag Tim underneath the shower spray, “There’s always room for my favorite Robin in this shower.”

 

The smaller boy hummed in approval as he leaned up to meet Kon’s lips, his hands sliding up to rest on Kon’s broad shoulders. Sweet water taste filled his mouth as their tongues lazily dragged against each other. He concentrated on the feeling of those thin lips pressing against his, pressing closer into Kon’s wet body as he dragged his tongue over the roof of Kon’s mouth. A pleased noise rumbled in Kon’s chest as his hands drifted from Tim’s trim waist down to firm globes of flesh.

 

The smaller boy moaned as Kon ground their hips together, their slick erections sliding together in the most erotic of motions. Tim pulled his lips away, panting heavily as Kon’s lips nipped at his jaw line and up to his ear, “Kon…..” He rolled his hips in a slow grind, moaning in reply to Kon’s harsh groan as he bucked against Tim. “Tim.” Blue eyes stared blankly at the ceiling as he savored the lust rolling through him.

 

A different manner of heat suffused him, created from every point of contact he had with Kon. It spread from Kon’s fingertips, the press of his chest, the brush of his lips, and the grind of his erection and came to center in the pit of Tim’s stomach. It made the coil of pleasure tighten slowly with every breath and made breathing an issue. Though the second point might have been influenced by the sheer amount of steam clogging up the small bathroom.

 

Tim forced his fingers to release their tight hold and pulled back slightly, creating enough room to let his digits slide down Kon’s pectorals. He gave Kon a slightly sly look as he brushed his fingers against firm nipples. Kon moaned softly into Tim’s neck, his fingers squeezing firm flesh in retaliation. Tim let his fingers brush, twist and tease the brown nipples, pulling more moans out from Kon’s parted lips. “Tim.” Kon’s voice was husky against Tim’s ear and made him shiver as he leaned forward to rest his head against Kon’s shoulder. He moaned and brought his hand down to grasp both erections in his hand and began to slowly stroke them.  It was the meta’s turn to pant as Tim set a lazy rhythm and he whined as Tim’s hand twisted slightly at every up stroke.

 

Tim was busy pressing soft kisses and groans into Kon’s skin and barely noticed that he had removed his hands from Tim’s ass. Tim let out a whine of protest as Kon brought one hand up to Tim’s wrist, forcing him to stop his movements. Tim gave Kon a wounded, confused look as he pulled back to look into lust ridden sapphire eyes. “W-what? Why did y-“

 

Kon leaned down to gently bite at Tim’s lips and whispered, “Want to try something different.”

 

Curiosity rose along with a slim eyebrow as Tim inquired, “What did you have in mind?”

 

The heat in his eyes made Tim’s knee’s feel weak as Kon smirked. “Turn around.” Tim followed the lead of Kon’s hands on his hips, leaning forward slightly to brace himself against the cool tiles. He blinked against the water running down his face and began to spread his legs slightly. He was surprised when he felt Kon’s hands pressing on the outside of his thighs, urging him to close his thighs. Tim resisted the urge to give Kon a slightly confused look but followed the instruction of those big gentle hands.

 

Tim groaned, anticipation heightening in him as Kon’s hands slipped forward and up his thighs, resting inches away from his bobbing erection. Tim didn’t stop the confused and half irritated noise from slipping out as Kon’s fingers stroked soft, wet skin as he instructed, “Just keep your legs closed okay?” It was at the tip of his tongue to ask what Kon was planning when he felt a familiar blunt heat pressing against the back of his thighs. His eyes widened slightly as Kon pressed his erection between his closed thighs, his erection brushing against Tim’s aching balls and cock.

 

“ _Shiiiit.”_ Kon let out a pleased hiss of pleasure as Tim wriggled slightly in experimentation and tightened his grip on Tim’s hips. With short thrusts, Kon began to move, holding onto his lover with his TTK to keep him steady. Tim whimpered at the feel of his lover’s cock moving between his firm thighs and pressed against his erection. The stimulus was different from usual but it didn’t make it any less erotic. Tim shifted his weight to one hand, bringing the other hand to stroke Kon as best as he could when it would rub against his own cock.

 

“Touch me Kon, please touch me!” Tim panted as large hands pulled him back to rest against strong muscles before running down to cup his testes and trace the hard lines of his wet erection.  “Nnnngh!” Tim whimpered at the feeling of the shower water beating so close to where he wanted pressure. And then moaned as Kon slowly ran the pad of his thumb against his slit, his hips rolling in a slow circle.  “aaaaahn!” Tim let his entire weight rest on Kon as his fingers wrapped around his cock and began to stroke in long, smooth motions.

 

One hand trembled against Kon’s wrist and the other went back to pull the Super in for a wet kiss. Tim whined and panted into Kon’s open mouth even as his hips moved back and forth between teasing fingers and wet friction. “You are so hot Tim. So beautiful.” With every brush of Kon’s erection against his balls, Tim’s whines became higher and more breathy. He began to chant the meta’s name as he moved to a faster, harder pace on Tim’s cock with both hands on the task.

“Kon!”

 

Tim’s eyes flew up, widening as they stared up into space as he felt Kon’s TTK brush against his chest. Tim groaned at the feeling of phantom fingers dragging against his sensitive nipples. Kon teased the tight fleshy buds, making Tim’s head fall back on Kon’s shoulder as he gasped and writhed helplessly into Kon. He cried out as Kon used his TTK to tease his glans in earnest. “ _Kon! I’m gonna come!_ ” was the only warning he managed to give as his grip of Kon’s wrist became punishingly tight as the smaller man let out a long whine of pleasure as he fell over the edge. Kon continued to stroke Tim’s cock, milking the orgasm for all its worth.

 

Tim panted tiredly, moaning slightly as he felt Kon increase his thrusts between his legs. He pulled Kon in closer, licking whatever clean skin under his tongue as he whispered, “Come for me Kon.” Tim began to grind his hips back into Kon’s, tightening his thighs as much as he could to increase the pressure around the Super’s sensitive organ. Teeth clenched together tightly, Kon moved his hands back on Tim’s hips and worked his hips at a pace hard enough to make wet slapping sounds echo around them.

 

As fingers tightened, Tim hazily thought that he would have a fabulous set of bruises on his hips the next day. “ _FUCK!”_ Kon’s heartfelt groan made Tim moan and press back softly in reply as he felt Kon’s cock twitch and jerk as it poured out his release. Tim turned around slowly, resting his arms loosely around Kon’s hips as he pressed a gentle kiss against Kon’s neck. “I love showering with you.”

 

Kon’s arms wrapped around Tim’s shoulders with a small snort, “I bet we use more water when we shower together than we would on our own.”

 

Tim squeezed Kon’s ass as he teased, “But that’s not half as much fun.”

 

—

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: HAPPY WOMB LIBERATION DAY PAL! :D HAVE SOME SHOWER SEX! Because what’s a birthday without porn? AMIRITE?


End file.
